(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adapter to attach a tactical shoulder stock to a handgun such as a Glock brand handgun that has a recess or cavity with a bottom opening in the rear of the handgun grip. The invention also relates to replacement handgrips that include a cavity with a bottom opening for aftermarket mounting on original equipment handguns that do not have a grip cavity with a bottom opening to enable attachment of a shoulder stock adapter.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Glock semi-automatic pistols, sometimes referred to by the manufacturer, Glock Ges.m.b.H., as Glock “Safe Action” Pistols, include a recess in the handgrip behind the magazine with an opening into the recess in the bottom of the handgrip. Glock models with this recess include models: G17, G18, G20, G21, G22, G24, G31, G34, G35 and G37.
This recess has been previously used to attach an adapter to the pistol, thereby enabling attachment of a tactical shoulder stock, such as an AR-15, M-16 or M4 tactical stock comprised of a buffer tube slidable within a buttstock having a locking mechanism to lock the buffer tube at selected positions relative to the buttstock. Attachment of the stock converts the pistol into a shoulder fired firearm. Some prior art adapters also include a brace having a distal end pressed against the rear handgrip projection that rests on the top of the shooter's hand.
Existing adapters allow longitudinal adjustment of the stock by sliding the buffer tube in or out relative to the buttstock. However, the stock is fixed relative to the pistol, so there is no possibility to vertically adjust the stock relative to the pistol. In addition, current adapters are of a fixed configuration, being designed for a particular pistol configuration, thereby requiring purchase of a completely different adapter for each pistol design. An adapter permitting vertical adjustment of the stock relative to the pistol would be of considerable value in adjusting the stock to suit shooters of different physical dimensions. An adapter that could be used with different pistols would also be of value.
Moreover, current adapters are only designed for attachment to glock pistols and are not attachable to pistols that do not include a recess extending upwardly into the pistol's handgrip. A means for modifying pistols other than glocks to enable mounting of tactical stocks would also find considerable utility.